Pre School Bladers
by Gaomon15
Summary: a few chapters or so about little kids who blade. they face many bullies who try to hurt them and others and rise up against the bullies gand leader
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Kindergarten Crew Chapter One – The Blade Bully

Three little kids were stood around a blade dish battling. One of them was Billy he was the smallest and chubbiest out of them.

Billy wore a bright orange t shit which matched his hair, and blue jeans, with white trainers.

Then three was Sarah she was a cute, blonde longhaired little angle of a girl. She wore blue dress full of flowers.

The last of them was AJ.

AJ was the kind and helpful one who always seemed to kept the peace when they argued.

AJ wore a blue t-shirt and red shorts with black trainers and a big red cap which was to big so only a bit of his black hair could be seen.

In the dish was a purple, a orange and a yellow Beyblade all battling.

The yellow fan like blade was smashing into both of them.

The crossed purple blade was trying its best to dodge the other blades and then attack and the orange spiky blade was in the centre smashing them away when they came close.

"Now Attack" they all said at once and all three blades crashed together and then bounced back into their hands.

Billy caught the yellow fan like blade. Sarah caught the crossed purple blade and AJ caught the orange spiky blade.

"Were getting good now guys" AJ said looking rather proud of them.

"Yeah we are I bet were even better then most junior school kids" said Billy

"Don't forget guys we can always get better" said Sarah.

Billy, Sarah and AJ were only 7 years old, but still were good at bladeing. They have been best friends since they can remember and battled together since they can remember.

Their blades Bump king, Makendo and Polta were all giving to them by AJ's older brother who was a really good blader and made them those blades as presents.

"Lets go again" said Billy setting up his launcher.

"Wait up" said a voice from behind them.

They all tuned to see a boy taller then them. He had a piggy nose and fat face. Slicing eyes and buckteeth and short spiky brown hair.

"I heard that you were pretty good" he said in his squeaky voice.

"Yeah we are" shouted Billy.

"Wait Billy" Sarah said as she jumped in front of Billy.

"What is it Sarah" Billy replied to her jump

"He looks mean don't fight him" she said looking a bit sad.

"hey move" the boy said from behind Sarah pushing her out of the way.

"Sarah" AJ ran to her as she fell.

"You ok" AJ helped her up, she had a few tears down her cheek.

Billy saw that she was hurt "You wont get away with that you bully"

"Take him down Billy" AJ said as Billy walked past him.

Billy and the boy stood at opposite ends of the dish.

"Ready" the boy snarled as he pulled out his blade.

"Yeah" Billy snarled back

The boy showed Billy his black blade "Meet Megaro Arm"

Billy felt a bit scared for a bit but then returned back to his normal self.

"3 2 1 Let It Rip" they both shouted together.

Billy's Bump king span fast right towards the boys Megaro arm, which was spinning in the middle.

"Yeah go get him" Billy shouted.

As bump king got close Megaro dodged the attack and then attacked from behind.

"Bump king keep attacking" Billy shouted again

As there blades where crashing into one another the boy stood looking calm.

"Now lets get him Megaro," he suddenly shouted out and his blade seemed to get loads more powerful.

Bump king was thrown straight of Megaro

"No Bump KING" Billy desperately tried to hang on but Megaro smashed over and over again every time getting bump king weaker.

"That's it Now Finish it" The boy commanded and his blade started to spin very quickly around the edge of the dish.

"Bump King attack" Billy gave him last order.

The two blades hit one another with great force causing Billy to fall over and Bump King landing next to him.

"What" AJ said surprised

"No" said Sarah

The boy walked over to Billy who was still lying on the ground.

"Now that's mine" he said picking up Bump King.

"Noo Bump King" Billy said getting to his feet.

"Give it back" Billy grabbed the boy's hand.

"Get off me" the boy turned and punched Billy in the face. Billy landed hard on the ground but didn't cry.

"me and you right now" Shouted AJ to the boy as he walked off.

The boy didn't turn around but kept walking and shouted "Tomorrow at twelve we'll meet here"

"Before you go tell me. What your Name"?

The boy turned around now "Call me the Blade Bully"

He then turned again and walked off.

AJ walked to Billy and Sarah who was both sat on the grass rubbing their wounds.

"Don't worry Billy, Ill get back your Bump King".


	2. Chapter 2

Comeuppance

Comeuppance

A few hours later from when Billy had his Bump King stolen from him

AJ was still thinking about it. "What would My big brother do"

He kept saying to himself. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out his Polta.

He looked at is little ghost friend smiling at him.

"Polta, I wont lose you" he said then thought he saw his ghost wink at him.

"Err" he said dazing at his blade.

He put Polta back in his pocket and went over to his bed.

He poked his head under his bed and pulled out a Beyblade stadium.

It was about 30cm in diameter and then got his launcher out and put the ripcord in it.

"How an I beat his power," he said to himself.

"He's really strong and fast, but his defence isn't good at all" he was thinking for a while, until he eventually span his Polta into the dish.

"AJ, AJ" shouted his mom from down stairs"

AJ ran down to see her stood there smiling with the phone in her hand.

"It's your brother he wants to talk to you"

AJ took the phone, wanting to be happy but couldn't think about anything more than the blade bully.

"Hey little bro" said the voice from the phone.

"Hi, I saw you on TV again, that last battle was close" he said trying to hide his feeling

"Hey bro what's up you sound pretty down?"

AJ stopped for a moment

"I need to ask you something" AJ said slowly

"Shoot" his brother replied

"I need help with my Beyblade, Polta is great, but I think I need more power". He said feeling bad about it

"You do that great, Beyblades always need modifying little Bro"

"Really" he said shocked with his brothers reply

"Yeah, go into my room and in my wardrobe at the bottom you'll see a green box, its full of my old spare parts and ripcords and I few launchers I think, feel free to make your new blade bro"

"WOW thanks" AJ said happily

"But don't forget this bro it's not all about the blade its about the blader that's more important, Ok I gotta go now, I'll be home soon. Seeya"

"Bye bro" he hung up and ran straight for the green box his brother told him about.

AJ opened in up and saw that the box was full of Beyblade parts. He took it back to his room an started.

He organised them all out into the attack rings, weight disks and bases.

(No spin gears in the first models)

After that he measured their weight, length, width and shape.

He stayed up all night making it until finally after finishing it with some paint he had finished.

He held it up high.

It was the same orange colour and same Ghost bit beast. But now the attack ring had more skies on it before it had three now it had five.

They stuck out from the blade like in a star formation. (a lot like shadow Driger).

He changed the weight disk for a heavier one, but stayed the same size and shape, and lowered the base and gave it a thinner tip.

"I finished my Polta S," he said holding it above his head proud of him self. (The S stands for star)

it came to 12 o'clock.

Billy and Sarah were sat on the grass hill watching AJ standing prepared next to the Blade dish.

"He's not gonna show" said Billy

"I hope he doesn't" said Sarah

"Don't cry baby," said the blade bully appearing from under the bridge.

"You ready to get your blade took of ya" he said laugh ting to him self.

"Not today" AJ showed him his new blade.

"WOW" said Billy looking at it dazed

"Oh no, so you got a new blade, whipty do" the blade bully said sarcastically setting up his blade.

"Lets do this" AJ stood ready aiming his blade at the dish.

"3 2 1 LET IT RIP"

they both shouted out aloud and span their blades in.

"im gonna make you pay, get him Megaro" the blade bully shouted making his black blade Megaro attack Polta.

"Lets show him your strength" said AJ

the two blades clashed together.

"What" the Blade bully said surprised to see his blade bounce off

"How did you get so strong" he said in disbelief.

AJ looked at the blade bully, who was looking scared.

"GET HIM" shouted the blade bully rushing his blade in again.

"Polta dive attack" his orange blade smashed into Megaro. Megaro bounced off him going a bit in the air.

"Now attack from underneath" AJ commanded.

Polta attack Megaro whilst it was in mid air.

"NOOO" scream out the blade bully as his blade flew into the air and out of the dish.

"Looks like I win" AJ said getting his Polta from the dish.

The blade bully turned and ran quickly.

"Hey get back here" Shouted Billy after him.

The blade bully stopped running when someone jumped from the bridge landing in front of him.

"Give them back the blades, scum" the shadowed person said.

AJ couldn't see the person but only just that the blade bully looked terrified and was shaking.

"Hurry" shouted the blacked out boy.

The next second a fist flew out of the shadows and forced the blade bully to the ground.

Bump King rolled out from his hand stopping next to Billy's foot.

"Thanks" said Billy returning bump king back into his pocket.

"Hey who are you?" said AJ walking closer.

The boy stepped from the shadows.

A black costumed boy appeared. He had a fierce look and large dark purple hair.

All his clothes were black, his shirt, gloves, jeans and boots all black.

"My name is Kenzu and im a blade collector, this pathetic blader works for me, I like your blade AJ it has great potential"

The three stood together not knowing what to do.

Kenzu smirked and turned away back into the darkness.

"Ever seen him before AJ?" asked Sarah

"No, but who ever he is, I bet he's dangerous".


End file.
